


[Podfic] I Want No World

by Chantress



Series: Witcher + Tentacles (Podfics) [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Temporary Character Death, I shook a witcher and intergenerational trauma fell out, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Blame, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Nothing much matters to Eskel since Geralt's death. An encounter with an unusual monster makes him remember what it's like to feel.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tentacle Monster/Eskel
Series: Witcher + Tentacles (Podfics) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] I Want No World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Want No World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971236) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



**Title:** I Want No World  
 **Author:** BrighteyedJill  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Tentacle Monster/Eskel, Eskel/Geralt  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Length and format:** 00:29:54, mp3  
 **Warnings:** nonconsentacles, canonical character death, suicidal thoughts, mentioned substance abuse

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iijdkln9gu5mzdd/I_Want_No_World.mp3/file)


End file.
